Fisk Blackwell
Backstory Fisk is just someone who got caught up in something he had nothing to do with. Growing up, Fisk didn't know his father because he died prior to his birth. In school, he was picked on for being too quiet and subdued. One day, he saw a fellow student getting picked on and he snapped, shooting a bolt of black energy at the attackers. For what felt for an eternity, Fisk stood there in shock of what he did. Having nothing else to do, he ran home and stayed in his room. After a few days, his mother, Sayna, explained to him that he has Ecliptikinesis, the ability to create darkness and shadows from mental will, and he used it to save a student who was being attacked. She told him to embrace his gift and use it to protect himself and others. The next day, he was still picked on for what he did, but he didn't care. However, when he began to look for work, that's when it began to become a matter of persecution. When he could not find any work, he decided to become a bounty hunter and don the moniker, the Eclipse Specter. Through his many bounties, he met Blaze the Cat who was looking for help in find her friend, Silver, who had ran off recklessly to pursue a target. As they travelled, they began to get close. However, they swore they'd keep their relationship to friendship exclusively. When they found Silver, he was unconscious in front of Eggman, who was laughing triumphantly Fisk remembered when he saw the kid he saved and he shot a burst of darkness at Eggman and, alongside Blaze, drove Eggman back. Now reunited with Silver, Fisk and Blaze went their separate ways. Fisk, to this day, wishes he told her how he felt. However, he uses the friendship he gained from Blaze and Silver to keep his darkness under control, as he tends to lost control sometimes when fighting a tough opponent. Personality Fisk is an easygoing wildcat. Fisk is unable to see the bad in something because he knows all too well, what the bad sides of things are, so he ignores them. When you first encounter him, he's likely going to shake your hand. He's easy to get along with and will do anything to protect you. As long as you don't stab him in the back he will be at your side, no matter what. Relationships Sonic: Tolerable Shadow: can be a total buzz kill Tails: Tolerable Sally: can be stuck up sometimes Charmy: is waaaaay too annoying Cream: is too cute to handle Amy: can be an annoying airhead when she pines over Sonic (although he'll never say it to her face). Blaze: Has a major crush on her Silver: A rival for Blaze's affections, good friend Trivia * Fisk is the capable of singing any song you tell him to in three different languages and even in pig Latin * Fisk is capable of telling the time without a watch by using the placement of the sun. He claims it's "a useful skill that he wishes more people had the ability to use." * Fisk's wingspan is 72 inches, or 6 feet. That's the same wingspan as Stephen Curry! * Even though he has control over shadows and darkness, Fisk wears light clothes. This is to help him stand out in a crowd. * Even though he's been a bounty hunter since he was 15, he still has no idea what it truly means to be a bounty hunter. * The average bounty hunter's salary is $79,259 a year. Fisk makes double of that because he brings back his bounties alive and unharmed. * Not once has Fisk taken a bounty job for a criminal organization, no matter how much they pay him. Category:Males Category:Wild Cats